Dreams Are Sometimes Amazing
by Kyonkichi9
Summary: It's the twelfth aniversery of Boromir's death, and Elboron does not understand why his father is crying about it. He wonders what kind of a person Boromir was, and finds some things about him. Before he sleeps, he wishes that he could have met his uncle
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me when I searched for a Boromir-Elboron fic and found nothing... So I decided to write my own!**

* * *

><p>The twenty-sixth of February was always a sad day in the castle of Minas Tirith, though Elboron never truly did understand why. His father had told him many times, that today was the day that his uncle, his father's brother, had died many years ago. Today, it was also raining, which meant that Elboron could not escape out to the great fields to play instead of being kept, locked up with the adults who all mourned on this day. His friend, almost like a brother to him, Eldarion, was also unhappy about these circumstances. Elboron understood that at least. Eldarion had no relation to the deceased man, so why should he have to listen to all of the people's mourning as well? But he was the king's son, who had been a friend to the dead man, so he had to stay.<p>

What Elboron wanted to know the most, was what kind of a person his uncle really was. From the mouths of the street people, his uncle was not a good man, that he had tried to take the Ring from the hobbit Frodo, and almost caused the world to fall into darkness. From his parents, and the king, he was a strong man, filled with honor and pride. Elboron did not know which one to believe. Today was different though, today he was truly find out why. Late in the evening, two hobbits had knocked on the door, drenched in the rain, looking very weary from travel. Elboron looked up at his father, who smiled at one of them, whilst his mother smiled at the other.

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took had come to pay their respects to his uncle. Elboron had heard about these hobbits, one had saved his father's life, and the other had saved his mother's life, but he had never met them. Peregrin, or Pippin as he told him to call him, was a thin hobbit, with curly locks of mahogany hair and bright green eyes. He always seemed to be happy or hungry or both. This was the hobbit who had pledged allegiance to his grandfather as payment for something. Elboron never did get the whole story. Meriadoc, who also had a nickname as Merry, was a blonde hobbit with dark eyes. He shared the same curly locks as Pippin did, though his were just a bit curlier. He was still as happy as Pippin, though he seemed much older, and he seemed to understand the grief more. Elboron was told that this hobbit was the one that rode with his mother.

The king of Gondor, then took the group of people to the dining room and proposed a toast for Elboron's uncle. Unfortunately, Elboron was too young to actually have ale, so he had to make-due with some juice. Eldarion, though a year older than him, share the same drink with Elboron. Elboron noticed that his father had not yet taken a swing of his ale yet, and that there were tears falling from his eyes. The Steward's son was shocked, he had never seen his father cry, and he wondered how good of a person his uncle was to leave scars on his father's heart forever. Elboron put down his juice and then walked over to his father.

"Father, why have you not had a drink yet?" Elboron asked politely, looking up at his father with grey eyes that were mirrored by the man.

"It reminds me of Boromir," His father simply answered. "The last time I saw him, we were drinking ale together." The words hitched in his throat, and Elboron sighed. His uncle had passed away twelve years ago, he did not understand why his father was so upset about it now. Elboron then walked back to Eldarion, who was refilling his glass of juice.

"What's wrong with your father?" Eldarion questioned once Elboron was in earshot, "Is he still sad about his brother dying? You don't seem too said."

"It's because I never did know him, and Father hasn't really explained much to me, whenever he does, he gets really sad," Elboron answered, looking down at his feet. He wanted to know more about his uncle, he wanted to know why his father was crying about him at this moment. Suddenly a sadness hit him. He would never get to meet his uncle, he would never really get to know what he was like. Hot tears threatened to fall down the ten-year-old's face, but Elboron held them back. He did not want to seem weak in front of Eldarion.

The small hobbit Pippin seemed to notice the young child's depression, and he then walked over to him, still holding his mug of ale.

"So you're Elboron," The hobbit noted, "You look a lot like your father, and even more like your uncle."

"I did not know that, because I have never seen my uncle," Elboron said to him, still fighting the tears. Why was he so said right now? He never used to be this sad before.

"Your uncle was a great man," Pippin said, and his voice seemed to fall from its happy tone to a much sadder, depressed one. "He was one of my good friends. Your uncle died, defending me."

Elboron looked at the hobbit in shock. No one had ever told him this before. Why didn't they? Were they afraid that he would get angry at the hobbits for being so defenseless? Elboron suddenly felt anger at all of the people who called his uncle weak, who tarnished his memory because of their silly beliefs.

Pippin did not seem to notice that Elboron had his fist clenched and then he continued, "I wish I could go back, I wish I could fight with him. I wonder that if I had helped him fight, that he would still be here today. I can't help but feel this way, and I feel guilty about it. But, I can't change the past, no matter how much I wish I could," Pippin looked at Elboron for a moment and then he sighed, "You really do look like your uncle."

Elboron was then put to bed by his father. It took him a long time to fall asleep, all he could think about was what Pippin had said. He knew that it was true, someone could not have come up with such a lie. He tossed and turned, he wanted to tell the world that his uncle was a strong man, but they wouldn't believe him because he had never met him. Exhaustion took over, and the last thoughts that Elboron had were 'I wish I could meet him, just once...'

Elboron was suddenly standing by the Anduin River, in the fields of Minas Tirith. He did not know that how he had gotten here, he only knew that he was here. In the distance, he saw a tall man laying down on the grass. Elboron rushed over to him, hoping that he wasn't dead, and he then saw that the man looked almost exactly like his father. He then realized that the man looked more like him than his father. Or was it that he looked like the man instead? He had his eyes closed, and his hair was spread out along the ground. He seemed to be at peace. Suddenly, the man opened up his eyes to reveal a piercing grey hue.

"So," the man spoke in a deep voice. It seemed distant, like it was from another world. "You are my nephew."

The man sat up and looked at the White City behind him, smiling. He then turned his glance from the city down to Elboron's shaking form. His smile grew and then he laughed. "Do you think that you have died? Do not fret, you haven't, I have merely visited you from the other world. What is your name?"

"I-I am Elboron Son of Faramir," Elboron stuttered. Was it that this man was his uncle? The man looked so big and strong, so magnificent under the light of the pale moon and the stars. Elboron looked up at him, he was very tall, about 6'4 and strong built. He had a heavy jaw, giving him a manly and scary appearance, but when he smiled, he seemed to be one of the most friendliest people in the world.

"So Faramir did have children," The man sighed, and then he looked at the ten-year-old boy, "If you have not figured it out already, I am Boromir Son of Denethor, or I am your uncle."

"But... aren't you dead?" Elboron felt himself ask the question before he truly realize what he had said. He looked up at the man, afraid that he might get mad at him for asking such a question, but the man laughed instead.

"Why, yes I am, and I have been for twelve years," The man replied, "Now, Elboron, you said that you wanted to meet me, so here I am. Do you have any questions?"

"Are you real?" Elboron blurted out.

"I am," Boromir nodded, "But I am only a sprit, and that is why you can only see me in your dreams."

"Un...cle," Elboron said the word with a bit of uncertainty, and Boromir smiled down at him. "Why does father miss you so? I mean, did Grandfather help him through the loss?"

Boromir's expression turned from its smile, to a frown. "So they have not yet told you."

"Told me what?"

Boromir looked at his nephew for a moment before he then said, "My father did not like Faramir much, he favourited me instead. Father... was torn by my loss, I suppose and it drove him mad. He tried to kill your father after Faramir had sustained great wounds, but the hobbit that you met just this night, Pippin, saved him. Faramir was my closest friend, my little brother, and we loved each other very much. I am very sad to be dead without saying a proper goodbye." Tears rolled down his uncle's face, and Elboron felt the grief grasp his heart again.

"Uncle, do not worry, I am sure father knows that you love him," Elboron tried to comfort the man. "Uncle, is it true that you tried to take the One Ring?"

"It ails me to say this, and I do say it with horrible regret, but I did," Boromir told him. "And those people have a right to be angry with me."

"No they do not!" Elboron retorted, "King Aragorn told me that he was also tempted by the One Ring at one time, and that it was not only you! Father told me that you were a strong man and that everybody in Gondor loved you..." Elboron then let himself cry. Boromir pulled him into a hug, and then began to stroke his hair. "Those people are wrong Uncle, you- you are the best Uncle anyone could ask for..."

"Thank you, Elboron, and you are the greatest nephew ever," Boromir said, "Now, you are going to have to leave soon, next time you see your father, tell him that I will see him soon."

"Yes..."

Elboron felt himself drift to sleep in his Uncle's arms, and then he heard a call, "Wake up, Elboron, wake up!"

"Father?" Elboron asked sleepily, "What is it father?"

"I came to check on you, and you were crying in your sleep!" Faramir told him, and then he looked at his son, "Is everything all right?"

"Father, I met Uncle," Elboron explained, "I met him in my dream! Father, I understand him now. He talked to me in his dream, he believes that the people who dislike him are correct, I told him no."

"You cannot have met him," Faramir whispered.

"I did Father, and he was very sad that he left you," Elboron replied. "Father, Uncle loved you very much, and he wanted to say goodbye to you. He told me that he was going to see you soon! So go to sleep Father, and you will see your brother again!"

"Elboron," Faramir shook his head, "He is dead, I will not be seeing him."

"Yes you will," Elboron insisted before he then said goodnight to his father and went back to sleep. Happy that he had finally met his Uncle.

The next morning, he was woken by Faramir. "Elboron, you were right, I did see Boromir last night..."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that the last one was a one-shot, but hey, it's five a.m, I've been up for two hours, and I got an idea. Live with it and please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Elboron looked out at the rainy day and recalled the time from ten years ago. He remembered how the rain had fallen just the same way, and he remembered that it had been unnaturally warm for February like it had been all of those years ago. He remembered why he then thought that the rain was suitable for today.<p>

The twenty-second anniversary of his uncle's death was today, and the weather seemed to morn him just as Elboron did. Even though Elboron hadn't ever truly met his uncle, he knew that he was a good man and that he deserved to be mourned, even though the people of Minas Tirith had long forgotten this day and his uncle.

Only the older inhabitants of the White City would have known, and they all would have ignored it anyways. Through the past ten years, Elboron told people why his uncle was tempted by the Ring and often yelled at people saying that they would have done the same thing- that he would have done the same thing as well. But they all dismissed it, saying that he was just a young boy, naïve and misunderstanding.

But Elboron was a grown man now, and he was a higher up in the army of Gondor, but the people still thought him as young, even though he was twenty. He had told everyone that was his age that his uncle was a good man, and they had shrugged him off. Unfortunately, nobody had believed him.

Today, the whole city got the day off, due to the curtsey of the King, knowing that Faramir would want to morn and not have to work. Elboron was thankful to that to, because he didn't want to be seen by the rest of the army all teary and depressed.

Though Elboron hadn't actually met him, and though he didn't know why he went through all of the trouble to make people believe that his uncle wasn't horrible, Elboron still knew him. Once, when he was only ten years old, Elboron had talked to his uncle in his dream. He was immediately caught up with how magnificent he had looked under the moon by the Anduin, and how strong and kind he was.

Now that Elboron had seen his uncle, he began to realize that he looked almost exactly like he had, and that he liked to wear a beard as his uncle had too. He was then told by his Father and by the king of Gondor that he acted like him as well. This made Elboron proud. He strode to be like his uncle, so that the world could see what the man was truly like. But even though he wanted to be like his uncle, Elboron wanted to be himself as well.

He was a young boy when he dreamed of his uncle, and he almost forgot the dream though he knew that he never really could. Every night in the last ten years, he had gone to sleep, hoping that he would see his uncle again, so that he could talk to him. He wanted to know what his Grandfather was like, for his Father never did tell him, and Elboron knew why.

It was his uncle who had told him that his Grandfather had not liked his father as much as his uncle. His uncle also told Elboron that his Grandfather had once tried to kill his Father when he thought that he was dead. His uncle explained why the hobbit, Peregrin Took, was so important to his Father.

It was Pippin, as the hobbit liked to be called- that had saved his Father from an early death. Pippin had also been a friend with his uncle, good friends apparently, and he had been there and seen his uncle die. Pippin also regretted not being able to save Elboron's uncle, though Elboron never did blame him. Pippin had saved his Father, that was enough to prove that he was a good person and not weak.

Elboron then walked back away from the window, the thoughts still swirling around in his brain, thinking about his uncle and what he had to do tomorrow. His father would be busy, and Elboron would have to lead an army by himself. He was worried that he would mess up, but he was too afraid to ask his Father for help, he didn't want to seem like a coward.

He was hoping that Eldarion, the kings son, would be with him to help lead the army, but the eldest son of the king was busy with his other work, meaning that Elboron would have to be alone. He was worried that the men that had trusted him with their lives would die under his command, and that their wives would be unhappy with him. He was afraid that the survivors might begin to doubt him, saying that he was too young to be leading an army and that the only reason he was the leader was because of his father.

Elboron then walked to his chambers, and prepared to go to sleep. He lay there in his bed for a couple hours, only listening to the pounding of the rain, which was too warm for February, and his own negative thoughts. He rolled over and cursed himself for being a coward, he didn't want to be a bad leader, and he should have when to his Father for help.

Sleep eventually did come to Elboron, in the quickly fall asleep kind that makes one wonder if they had been sleeping all that time they thought that they were awake. But his dream made it seem like he wasn't asleep, that he was awake, running through the fields of Gondor, to what, he didn't know.

In the middle of the field was a man, holding a sword and a large shield. In his belt, there was the horn of Gondor, something that Elboron had only seen broken in two, but here, it was full. The man's face was almost identical to Elboron's, the only difference was that it was drearier with age, but it still looked young and bright. Elboron then smiled up into his grey eyes.

"So, come to visit me again, Elboron?" His uncle smiled down at him. Even though Elboron had grown much, he was still shorter than his uncle by a couple of inches.

This comment made Elboron frown, and he then retorted with, "I would have come sooner if I was able to, Uncle, but I couldn't."

"So," Boromir laughed at his nephew, thrusting his sword into the ground and sitting down beside it. "What is it that troubles you?"

Elboron looked into the grey eyes of his uncle and then began to explain his situation. Boromir nodded and frowned at his words. After a couple of minutes of explanation, Boromir then said, "So that is your problem."

"What do you mean, Uncle, is it that I am just too-" Elboron was cut off when Boromir raised his hand, signaling him to stop.

"Elboron, if a leader does not have faith in himself, then the whole group with not have faith in the leader. Trust yourself, Elboron, and they will trust you. Losing men in battle is normal, Elboron, but it takes time to fully understand why men want go to battle," Boromir said, looking at his nephew smiling. "Don't let them see you weak, Elboron, and they will always feel strong."

Elboron let the words sink in and then he smiled. His uncle was right; he had no reason to fret over things like this. He was the son of the Steward of Gondor. He had the same blood that ran through his uncle's and his father's veins. He would be strong.

Before the dream began to melt away, Elboron asked, "Were you nervous the first time you ever had to lead a troop of men into battle?"

"I was indeed, your worry is natural. Elboron, I will be honest with you, even after I won my first battle, I still cried for all of the men that went down because of me," Boromir told him, giving Elboron a sad smile. "Now go, make me and your father proud."

Elboron nodded as his uncle vanished in the wind, leaving only the horn of Gondor in Elboron's hand. Elboron then woke up, smiling to himself. He happily got dressed and then walked down to meet his Father, ready to fight for Gondor.


End file.
